


Fangs

by catholicschoolgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicschoolgirl/pseuds/catholicschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The days that Louis had spent with Zayn were the best of his life. All 74,035 of them."</p>
<p>Louis loves Zayn, always has, but Zayn might want someone else. Louis does not react positively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Fee! I hope you actually like this. I'm extremely skeptical of its merits as a work of fiction, but even if you hate the plot, at least there is felching.
> 
> Thanks, as well, to Grace for the beta read.

It was Zayn's idea to go to the club. Louis hated doing something as important as his grocery shopping at such a sloppy, cheap establishment, preferring instead the chase of picking up his meals from hotel lobbies and pricy restaurants, but Louis had learned over the years to go along with Zayn's ideas as they were typically better and smarter. Zayn was an excellent leader, no matter the fact that Louis was technically the oldest vampire amongst their clan, and if Zayn said that he and Louis were going to the club, well then they were going to the fucking club.

Zayn ordered them each two shots of whiskey as they eyed the night's offerings. It was well past one and packed, the DJ spinning some sort of house mix that made Louis' skin itch with anticipation. People kept swaying into his and Zayn's space and one particularly enterprising girl had already propositioned Louis and Zayn for a threesome.

That was the thing about clubs – it was almost too easy. Everyone was drunk and loose, already amenable to persuasion and practically helpless in the face of a vampire's charm and undivided attention. It was boring. Louis preferred for his bites to come after more effort, stalking down men and women who had every reason to refuse but ended up in Louis' bed anyway with eager eyes and lustful lips. Those people tasted the sweetest, their blood spiked with consenting desire.

“What about him?” Zayn asked, gesturing to a man with pale skin and awfully dyed red hair. Louis imagined that they could pick him up easily enough and also that nobody in the world would miss such an atrocious hairstyle. Zayn and Louis would almost be doing society a favor by picking him off. Louis tossed back his second shot and pulled a face, both at the cheapness of the drink and the unattractiveness of Zayn's prospect.

“If you're gonna make me feed at this hellhole, I want filet mignon, not fish sticks,” Louis snapped.

“And that's why I know you need to eat,” Zayn sighed, finishing the rest of his drink and crumpling the cheap plastic cup in his hand. “You've been snapping at me all week and you're starting to look peaky. When was the last time you fed?”

“It wasn't that long ago,” Louis answered, dutifully averting meeting Zayn's eyes. It _had_ been a while ago – a month, maybe five weeks. Louis was trying to see how long he could go in between feedings before Zayn got worried about his well-being. It sounded more maudlin than it actually was – after decades and decades of second-life, one had to find new ways to amuse oneself, and occasionally these games were slightly self-destructive. Either way, it appeared as though a month was the answer to Louis' question. Or five weeks – whatever.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Lou,” Zayn continued, swaying a bit more into Louis' space. This close, Louis was almost overwhelmed by Zayn's cologne – some musky brand that always seemed to drive the humans crazy. Sometimes, when Zayn was gone for some business or other and Louis was feeling particularly self-loathing and pathetic, he would spray one of his pillows with Zayn's scent and cuddle with it.

“I'm taking care of myself just fine,” Louis huffed. “I managed four hundred years without your help, remember?”

“But the last two hundred have been the best,” Zayn answered, baring his teeth in a lopsided grin. Zayn was unfairly attractive – even for a vampire. It was an unspoken rule that only insanely good-looking people made it to a second-life – attractive humans made for emotionally rewarding meals and were typically the same sort that vampires would not mind turning into a mate – but Zayn was otherworldly. Tanned, honey-colored skin and eyes the same hue as the sands of the Sahara, with a smile that wooed throughout the centuries. Louis knew he was lucky to know Zayn and even luckier to be in the same clan as him and to have Zayn as his leader. The days that Louis had spent with Zayn were the best of his life. All 74,035 of them.

“The last two hundred have been all right,” Louis answered, smiling slyly at Zayn, whose cheeks reddened slightly. Louis opened his mouth, ready to continue poking fun at Zayn, but Zayn's entire body language changed in the blink of an eye. His eyes went suddenly dark and he raised the corner of his mouth, licking over his lips with a tongue almost dripping saliva.

Zayn spotted their meal.

“Let's go,” Zayn commanded, and he tugged on Louis' hand and dragged him across the club.

 

Their meal turned out to be an extremely drunk twenty-year-old boy from King's. The boy was tall and lanky, with pigeon-toed feet and jeans that did nothing to hide the significant bulge in his trousers. The boy had said a few things about himself in between mumbling about how fit Zayn and Louis both were, but Louis wasn't listening because Louis didn't care. Louis was too focused on Zayn, the way Zayn smiled at the boy, laying his hand on the boy's waist and running his fingers over a sliver of exposed hip, tsking at all the right moments. Zayn was _good_ , good at fooling humans into thinking he was some harmless albeit extraordinarily attractive mortal, good at pretending as though he cared about their vapid concerns. Louis had seen it over and over again, thousands of times over, and the game never lost its fun. Zayn's slow seduction, his gradual manipulation of a human – it was truly a wonder to behold and Louis knew the exact moment when Zayn had this boy fooled, Zayn licking over his lips and saying, “How about you just come out with us for a smoke, yeah?”

The boy nodded almost frantically, looking between Zayn and Louis like this was his lucky night, his shining moment in the sun. Louis almost felt bad for him, especially when the boy almost tripped as they squeezed out of the sticky, cramped booth. But Zayn caught the kid in a second, with a sure hand, another one of his lazy smiles, and a mumbled, “Oopsie daisy, there you go, babe.” The boy preened underneath Zayn's undivided attention, going red all along his collarbones, and Zayn held the boy's hand as they made their way out of the club and to the alleyway out back. Watching their clasped, swinging palms, Louis realized he didn't feel all that bad about what they were going to do to the kid anymore.

 

They had a system, Zayn and Louis. Zayn always did the pull, excelling at the seduction and the talking, and Louis stood back and watched him, proud of how far Zayn had come in this strange little game. But Louis always took the first bite. It sounded lazier and more selfish than it actually was. Zayn was typically too overeager – if you drank too fast you could kill the human instantly and there really wasn't any fun in drinking from someone who was already dead. Louis was an older vampire, had more skill in some of the more subtle aspects of this life. So Louis took the first bite, pressing kisses along the boy's neck and running his hands over the flat planes of stomach, Louis' entire body thrumming with anticipation for the moment when his fangs finally crushed through his gums and he could bite down, the boy's blood sweet with surprise and arousal.

Of course Zayn would find them a meal with a pain kink. This boy tasted _amazing_. The kid was almost like silly putty in Louis' hands, and Louis reached over to grab the boy's wrist, tearing the flesh with his teeth and taking a small sip, just enough to get the blood gushing. Zayn took the boy's wrist from Louis' mouth with a blinding, grateful smile, and began drinking, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fed.

And it went like that, for several slow, beautiful moments. Louis returned to the earlier wound he had made on the boy's neck, licking over the puncture wounds before drinking more energetically. The boy was entirely useless between Zayn and Louis' ministrations, making low whimpering noises as they fed. Louis wanted him to shut up but he also didn't, remembering the last time he and Zayn had shared a meal. The girl had gotten off on it, too – crying out and soaking her panties as they fed from her. Zayn and Louis had abandoned what was left of her in the alleyway and Zayn had crashed his lips against Louis', drunk from the taste of her arousal. That had been a while ago, almost three years. But Louis still thought about it on nights when the feeding itself wasn't enough – when the chase didn't quite lived up to his expectations.

But then Zayn was pulling himself away from the boy with a wet smack. Zayn let the boy go and Louis was so surprised that he dropped his hold as well, the boy's body hitting the concrete with a nasty crunch. Louis looked up at Zayn with alarm, wiping slick blood away from his chin.

“What’d you stop for?” Louis demanded. “I was still drinking.”

“He’s so pretty,” Zayn said, his eyes going soft as they squinted down at the boy curled up between their feet. Louis wasn't entirely sure what the fuck Zayn was talking about – the boy didn't look particularly pretty now, not with gaping wounds on his neck and wrist, the side of his face dirtied and scraped. The kid looked less beauty pageant material and more like Louis' cooling dinner. “I – I just. Doesn't it seem like a huge waste?”

“ _Waste_?” Louis repeated. It took everything in his being not to start stomping his feet and throwing a tantrum. The boy was probably going to bleed out soon and Louis had not drank in a month or five weeks or _whatever_ and now that he had already had a taste, Louis would rather not stop.And honestly, nothing was worse than drinking from a fucking corpse. It was like chugging soda after it had already gone flat – the blood didn't taste right _at all_. Louis did not have the time to entertain Zayn's deep, philosophical thoughts about the transience of humanity or the morality of picking up young adults for the sole purpose of ripping apart their flesh. “Life is wasted on the living! Blah blah blah. I'm _thirsty_ , Zayn. Let's just get on with it.”

“I dunno,” Zayn mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck. “I just. Don’t really wanna?”

“Stop being a dumbass,” Louis cursed, the boy moaning and cradling in on himself on the ground. He probably only had a few more minutes left, if that. Louis hadn't exactly been pacing himself or savoring the moment after he'd made the puncture wounds for Zayn. “C'mon, let's top him off.”

“I kinda wanna,” Zayn started, looking small and hesitant. “Maybe like. Keep him around?”

Louis dug his nails into the palm of his hand as he tried not to scream. “Why would you want to do that?” Louis asked, his voice deceptively sweet and calm. “What utility do you presume he will bring to the clan? He is certainly charming, but not the smartest human we have ever encountered. He couldn’t even turn you down and you have the worst pickup game in the history of forever.”

“Hey,” Zayn protested. “I learned everything I know from you.”

“And apparently after two centuries together, you would rather we were burdened with some bumbling idiot.”

“ _You_ could finish him off if you want,” Zayn gestured, even as his eyes closed off and his shoulders slumped. “Be my guest.”

“I should,” Louis said, not moving at all. “I really am thirsty.”

“Or you could turn him for me,” Zayn suggested, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. Louis honestly hated Zayn and his fucking twinkly eyes. Louis was already ridiculously weak in the face of Zayn's suggestions.

The boy continued to groan on the ground before them. He was already pale, thick, red blood dripping out of his wounds and staining against the pavement. It wouldn’t take long for him to change, if that’s what they were going to do. Five minutes after Louis bit him again, give or take. It would take even less time for Louis to drain him, if they were gonna go that route.

Another moment of Zayn and Louis measuring each other, and then Louis threw his hands up in the air. “ _Fine_.”

“Fine what?”

“We can keep him,” Louis said. “God knows you need friends.”

Zayn frowned as Louis reached down, hauling the boy up to his feet. The boy was limp in Louis' hands and Louis threw a contemptuous glare at Zayn over the boy's shoulder before latching onto the boy's wrist again, clamping down hard and releasing sour venom into the boy's bloodstream.

Louis tossed the boy back against the wall, where he slumped to his knees and promptly threw up everything in his system. His body contorted as he died and was reborn at Louis and Zayn's feet.

 

Vampire conversion was notoriously painful. One perk of it, however, was that during the initial hours, a newly bitten vampire mostly just looked like an especially uncoordinated drunkard. This evolutionary advantage meant that Zayn and Louis did not really encounter many strange looks as they dragged the boy home, even when Louis decided he would much rather play with his new iPhone halfway there and let the boy fall face-first into the gutter.

Their clan lived in a fairly nice flat a few minutes walk from the club. There were four of them and three bedrooms – one each for Zayn and Louis, and then the other members of the clan, Liam and Niall, shared the last one. Zayn volunteered to take the boy into his room and said that they would figure out the long-term living arrangements later. Louis shrugged and opted to hold his tongue even as he helped drag the kid into the flat. Zayn seemed fairly confident already that this kid would want to stay with them long-term, but who knew what the boy would actually want to do. Louis still remembered when he was first turned. It was absolutely fucking terrifying and Louis left the man who bit him the first minute Louis got a chance. Louis wouldn't be surprised if this kid did the same.

Niall was still up and standing over the stove cooking something when Louis, Zayn, and their new friend first walked in. Niall cocked an eyebrow and continued stirring at whatever was in his skillet.

“Do you want to explain?” Niall called, snickering as Louis cursed under his breath. Figured Niall would just laugh at the sight of Zayn and Louis dragging a body into the house. Thank God it was hours past Liam's bedtime, otherwise Louis was sure he would be treated to the 500th lecture as to why it was dangerous to drink from people at bars, clubs, or amusement parks.

“Let us – give us a mo',” Zayn replied. “Wanna get him to my bedroom.”

Louis gritted his teeth as they finally made it to Zayn's room, throwing the kid against Zayn's mattress. The boy was still dazed and mostly non-responsive, hadn't quite gotten to the violent thrashing stage and was still a day or two removed from the blindly hungry flesh tearing stage. But considering how he wasn't Louis' pet, Louis figured he didn't really care.

“So, I'll need – what?” Zayn asked, turning to Louis. “You know I've never done this before. Some blood bags?”

“Yeah and rope,” Louis shrugged. “A bucket in case he throws up. Those are the main things. And you might want to bathe him. I'm not helping you with that, though.”

Zayn shook his head fondly. “That's all right. Cheers, Lou. I think I've got it from here.”

“Right,” Louis said. He hovered underneath the door frame awkwardly for a moment before cursing at himself again and making his way back to the kitchen where Niall was still cooking his post-midnight snack.

“What was that all about?” Niall asked, tossing sliced bell peppers into the skillet. It looked like he was making a stirfry, complete with strips of chicken and something that smelled appealing and spicy, and Louis' mouth watered at the prospect. Eating cooked food had long stopped being a necessity for Louis, but it did still lend sustenance and provide comfort. It was nothing like tearing apart human flesh, but Louis was making all sorts of compromises tonight apparently. Another one wouldn't hurt, and if Zayn was going to get a hold of some blood bags for the convert, Louis could always nick one.

“Picked up this boy at the club,” Louis answered, settling on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and laying his chin on his fist. “We started to feed on him but then Zayn started talking about how much of a waste it would be to let him die.”

Niall pulled a face. “Zayn isn't the type to make grand proclamations like that everyday. Is that boy fit or something?”

Louis shrugged. “Dunno. I guess? I just wanted to drink from him, wasn't really too focused on his face or personality. But I – uh. I turned the kid for Zayn.”

“ _You_?” Niall asked, finally looking up from his stirfry to gape at Louis. “You turned the kid?”

“Zayn asked me to,” Louis retorted defensively. “You know I can't – ” Louis sighed and trailed off completely, rubbing his forehead as he tried not to think about the night's events too hard.

It was an open secret at this point that Louis had a _thing_ for Zayn. Had ever since they had run into each other at a fabled vampire hotel in Yorkshire almost two hundred years ago. Zayn was just _special_ – beautiful, well-read, thoughtful, quietly charming – and Louis had recognized all of Zayn's amazing attributes from the very start. Luckily enough, Zayn seemed to think Louis was all right, kept going on and on about how funny Louis was, so it worked out.

For the first twenty or so years, Louis had held out hope that their friendship would translate into something more. Louis didn't particularly think of himself as being soppy or traditional, but Louis did believe that there had to be more to a vampire's existence than sitting around all day and going out to feed at night. Louis wanted long-term companionship – a mate. And Louis had desperately hoped that mate would be Zayn. But it'd been two hundred years and Zayn hadn't brought up the idea of the two of them bonding – not once.

Zayn also had never brought up the idea of turning someone. Louis could tell himself that it didn't mean anything – that maybe Zayn just thought this kid was interesting and could bring some amusement to the clan. It was a possibility. Louis had changed Liam just because he thought it would be a laugh. It really hadn't been – Liam had been so annoying for the first fifty years of their relationship that it really was a wonder that Louis didn't end up killing him out of sheer exasperation. But then Liam met Niall through some weird vampire dating service that Louis still didn't quite understand and suddenly Liam was a vampire that Louis could actually tolerate.

But in spite of Louis' own experiences, Louis also wasn't stupid and he tried to avoid comforting himself with petty illusions. It was very possible that Zayn wanted this kid around because Zayn saw him as mate potential. And Louis was so starstruck and in awe of Zayn that he would do anything Zayn asked, even if that meant creating Zayn's own fucking love match and having the damn kid living in Louis' flat.

“Louis,” Niall said, putting down his spoon and turning his attention fully toward Louis. Niall's low, pitying voice was probably the worst thing Louis had ever heard and tonight had already been enough of a shitshow. “I'm sure – ”

“Don't, Niall,” Louis said, forcing out a grin. Although he was sure it was far more of a grimace at this point. “Let's just – uh. Just give me some of that stirfry, yeah?”

Niall nodded, picking up his spoon again and turning off the burner. “Yeah,” Niall replied, returning to his usual, smiley bravado. “Stirfry it is.”

 

It was something like a week before Louis visited the new convert. In the interim, Louis stuck to his usual activities – pestering Liam, stalking people at hotels, and essentially feasting. He may or may not have been on a blood bender. He may or may not have been substituting dealing with his feelings with drinking from people. He also may or may not have decided that he was okay with all of this.

However, Zayn wanted each member of the clan to meet the boy. Or Harry. Harry Styles, the twenty-year-old uni boy who was now a vampire and, according to Zayn, taking it all very well. Louis didn't really care.

Zayn made a color-coded chart of “Harry Visiting Hours” and hung it with a magnet to their refrigerator and Louis dutifully entered Zayn's bedroom at his scheduled appointment time. The boy – Harry – was sat on the bed, propped up with large, fluffy pillows as he drank blood from a sippy cup. It strangely reminded Louis of a scene from Skins, thinking of Tony laid up in the hospital, and then Louis gave himself a moment to mourn all of his favorite ITV dramas. Louis still hadn't quite gotten over the end of Footballers Wives.

“Hi,” Louis greeted, sitting in a chair facing the bed.

“Hi!” Harry replied, his voice simultaneously deep and chirpy. Louis decided in that moment that he never wanted to hear Harry speak again.

“Uh, okay,” Louis mumbled, rubbing his temple and taking a deep breath. “So, I don't know what the fuck these Visiting Hours are supposed to be about, but I figured I would go over my basic rules for membership within our clan. Zayn's mentioned that, right? That there's four of us?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, nodding so vigorously that his curls bounced all about his face. “He said that there's four of you living here – you're Louis and I met you at the club with Zayn. You're like super ancient or something. Then there's Liam and Zayn said you converted him, too. And he's really muscular and yet kind of like a puppy. And then Niall – Niall likes watching football on the telly and said he would record the Man U game for me.”

Louis was sure there was a much simpler way of answering that question but whatever. “Well, I only have a few guidelines,” Louis settled upon replying, pursing his lips and crossing his feet at the ankles. Harry watched the gesture, seemingly mesmerized by it, and Louis blinked at him. This kid was very odd. Naturally Zayn would pick up the strangest boy in the club and then convert him and make him Louis' problem, too. “Be careful who you bite. Don't go too long in between meals. Those are really just guidelines, though – honestly you can do whatever the fuck you like. But there is one hard-fast rule that you _have_ to abide by. Don't upset Zayn. That's the only rule you have to live by. Break it and I break your neck.”

“Is Zayn your boyfriend?” Harry asked. Now that he was done drinking from his sippy cup, he was licking over his fangs where they were poking through his gums. Over and over again, prodding his tongue over the sharp endpoints. Louis really would've quite liked to punch Harry, if only to stop him from sucking on his new teeth.

“No,” Louis gritted out. “Zayn is not my boyfriend.”

Harry frowned. “Oh. Well. That night at the club – when you turned me. You were looking at him like he was. Or maybe like you wanted him to be? Like, you kept glaring at me, even. Are you two fucking then?”

Louis suddenly realized that he really wanted to drop Harry back off in the alley where Louis turned him. “It's honestly none of your business what our relationship consists of.”

“So I can go after him, then?” Harry grinned. “Like, since your relationship doesn't consist of anything that you want to warn me off of? He's not off-limits?”

Louis gaped at Harry. This kid couldn't possibly be serious. “I just said that it's _not your business_ – ”

“'Not my business' isn't the same as you two being boyfriends or partners or whatever the terminology must be for vampires,” Harry pointed out. He was still licking over his teeth and it was probably the most annoying thing Louis had ever witnessed in his six hundred or so years of existence. “Also he's well fit and smells really good. And I like – I was actually fucking a vampire before – like before you turned me. And it was super hot, like sometimes he would drink from me and stuff, but I can only imagine that it would be hotter now that I am an actual vampire, too.”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and counted slowly to ten. “Did you not hear my rule? My single, solitary, only most important rule?”

“Yeah,” Harry smirked and if they were talking about anyone else, Louis could probably appreciate the absolutely wicked grin that danced across Harry's face. But considering who Louis was actually talking to and the topic of their discussion, Louis just felt pure, blinding rage. “Don't upset Zayn. You don't have to worry about me, though. Nothing about my mouth will ever leave him upset.”

 

Zayn was actually sitting in the living room watching a rerun of Geordie Shore once Louis finally emerged from the bedroom with shaking hands and the intense urge to destroy things.

“If your convert keeps talking to me like that, I'll be feeding off the rest of him within a week,” Louis snarled, making a straight line to their refrigerator. Zayn didn't say anything, just frowned when Louis took a blood bag labeled “For Harry =D”, ripped it open with his fangs, and upended the contents down his throat.

 

True to Louis' prediction, Louis was on the verge of murdering Harry about nine days later.

The entire thing was stupid – Louis knew that. But there really only was one rule in life as far as Louis was concerned, and that rule was to keep Zayn happy and not upset him. If Louis ever became leader of a cult, that rule would serve as the fundamental guiding principal. Louis decided very early on, in a sort of knee-jerk reactionary sort of way, that he hated Harry with the deep, fiery intensity of a thousand colliding suns, but Louis could tolerate Harry's presence so long as Harry abode by this one rule.

However, Zayn had come into Louis' room earlier that morning for a cuddle. Louis was on the verge of falling asleep again when Zayn began mumbling about Harry's dating life. It had all been very confusing because Zayn and Harry were like a _thing_ now – they went out together to feed and only ever invited Louis as an afterthought, they sat in the same chair when Celebrity Big Brother was on even though there was a perfectly good couch they could be spread out against, and they were still sharing a bed in Zayn's room. So like, Harry going out on dates with that loser DJ vampire who lived in Primrose – that was _not on_. That was violating rule number one of a one-rule list. And Louis had been very upfront about what happened to people who broke his rule. Break the rule and Louis breaks a neck.

“You have to remember what I said,” Louis sneered, baring his fangs in Harry's face. They were both in the kitchen, Louis having shoved Harry against the counter the minute Louis smelled him entering the flat. Harry stunk of that other vampire and Louis circled his hand around Harry's throat, squeezing experimentally. Louis could feel the thrum of Harry's blood underneath his fingertips and that in itself was nearly enough. Louis wouldn't even need to tear Harry's jugular out or feed from Harry's corpse. Louis could just snap Harry's neck and be done with the boy entirely, leave his body out for the rest of the clan to drink from. It would've been a waste of Louis' perfectly good venom and Zayn's time, but that was no matter, really. Louis was _that_ upset. “Remember how I only gave you _one rule_?”

“Louis,” Zayn said, voice low and pleading. Louis didn't even remember Zayn following him out of the bedroom, had just been so consumed by his rage that his fingers found Harry's neck before Louis had really even thought about it. “Lou, just put him down, yeah? It's – it's really not what you think.”

Harry's face was starting to turn blue and his fingers scratched against Louis' knuckles, nails catching on skin, but Louis just bore down tighter, wanting to feel Harry's trachea collapse underneath his fingers. Niall would probably groan at having to bleach the tiles, and Liam would launch into that same tired lecture about picking up meals from the bar or the club or the amusement park, and Zayn would be upset and Louis really didn't want to break his own rule, but Zayn would also understand that Louis was just doing it to protect Zayn's best interests and therefore the interests of their clan. Converts like Harry – they were a dime a dozen, cheap and disposable, only good for feeding and fucking, and Harry was useless on both fronts apparently. “Only one rule,” Louis cooed. “And you didn't listen to me at all.”

“Louis!” Zayn yelled and his voice was so sharp and commanding that Louis _had_ to turn and listen. Zayn was standing at the island counter, looking soft and cuddly and yet still terrifying, his dark hair surrounding his face like a black halo. Zayn would always be the most beautiful thing Louis had ever laid his eyes on, even when he was falling in love with someone else and breaking Louis' heart. “Please, Louis. Put. Him. _Down_.”

Louis bit at his lip and snarled as he released his grip on Harry's throat. Harry collapsed against the tile, grasping at his neck and taking short, hacking breaths. There were purplish fingermarks decorating his neck but Louis wished he could've done even more to mangle Harry's flesh.

“Have fun trying to keep tabs on this one then,” Louis said, his voice breaking. He couldn't even manage to meet Zayn's eyes, instead sucking at the scratches on his hands before making his way out of the kitchen.

 

Louis locked himself in his room for the next ten days.

 

“Louis? Lou? I. Uh. _Please_ , babe. I'm gonna need you to come out.”

A cough, then the sound of scuffling feet. Louis buried his head deeper into his pillows and tried to will Zayn away, even though that was also one of the last things Louis ever wanted to happen.

“ _C'mon_ , Louis. Please. It's been almost ten full days and I really don't want you to go this long in between meals. It's – it's not good. It's really not, and it was all a huge misunderstanding anyway. Like – I wasn't – _we_ weren't – ” Zayn sighed and Louis could imagine Zayn running his fingers through his hair or cuffing the back of his neck, scratching against his own skin.

“What I'm meaning to say is that Harry told me what the rule is cuz I asked and I just. It wasn't like that? Harry and I. It's not like – it never was.” There was a series of pounding noises, almost like Zayn had laid his head against the door before bringing his hands to bang against the wood, too. “He thinks you hate him, Louis. And – and even if you do, you shouldn't. You should be mad at me. Because we – Harry and I - we're not _together_. He's not my mate. Like. I just asked you to turn him because I thought . . . ” Zayn trailed off. “Fuck it, c'mon, Lou. Don't make me use my Leader of the Group voice. I can't have this fucking conversation with a door.”

Louis didn't particularly want to hear Zayn's commanding voice either, so Louis forced himself out of bed and unlocked the door, smiling blithely at Zayn before face-planting against the mattress once more. Zayn spooned up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis' middle, splaying his hands across Louis' tummy. It felt nice – Zayn smelled like his cologne and he was always so warm, even though vampires were supposed to run cold. Zayn was always beautifully contradictory like that, though, making an absolute mess of Louis' thoughts.

“Wanted to talk to your face, not your neck,” Zayn huffed, his mouth pressed against Louis' skin.

“Better my neck than the door,” Louis countered.

“S'pose so,” Zayn mumbled, and Louis could feel Zayn's shrug against his back. “But I still think this is important enough that I should say it to your face.”

Louis shook his head. “Can't quite look at you right now.”

“Why not?”

“'Cuz.”

“Cuz why? You've never ignored me like this before, Lou.”

“You've got Harry now. What's it matter?”

“Harry's just my friend, Lou,” Zayn said. “He's not – he's not my mate. I – I was hoping you would be.”

Louis blinked before rolling over so that he was on his side. Zayn seemed to be holding his breath, was squinting at Louis almost like he was bracing for a hit. Louis slapped at Zayn's shoulder so he wouldn't be all tense for nothing.

“Hey!” Zayn exclaimed, rubbing his collarbone. “What was that for?”

“You have shitty communication skills,” Louis explained, punching Zayn on the other shoulder. “What do you mean – you was hoping I would be your mate? Since when?”

“I dunno,” Zayn said, pulling a face. “Like – two hundred years ago? Give or take? I – I just assumed you wouldn't be interested.”

“You assumed that I wouldn't be interested? Have you _seen_ your face? We've literally made out before – and yet you never thought to ask until now?” Louis screeched. “Not until you went and asked me to convert the first saucy tart you saw at the club?”

Zayn tilted his head and blinked at Louis. “He wasn't even the first person we've ever shared. And did you really just call Harry a saucy tart? I think I might have to tell him you said that.”

“I was going mad thinking about the two of you together!” Louis exclaimed. He probably should've lowered his voice so the others in the flat couldn't hear, but Louis was upset and Zayn was quite possibly the dumbest, most oblivious person in the universe. Louis had been pining for _two hundred years_. Everyone knew. It was literally a betting matter within the London vampire scene – how long it would be before Zayn realized Louis had a planetary-sized crush on him. All of this time, and Zayn was actually harboring a crush as well? This was an outrage. An absolute scandal. Louis could've been having _so much more sex_. And with Zayn! Louis' favorite person in the universe. The only person whose happiness mattered more than his own.

Zayn was talking, saying something about “not wanting to assume” and “giving Louis space,” but Louis didn't care. Well, he cared, but he also wanted to make up for two hundred years of lost time, so he grabbed Zayn's face and kissed him.

Except Zayn was still kinda talking so Louis mostly ended up with Zayn's slobber on his chin, which was not entirely ideal, but still much better than some of the alternatives. And then Zayn was smiling, that full, crinkly-eyed thing that always made Louis feel a bit like he was going to explode with fondness, and pulled Louis in for another kiss, a sweeter, well-aimed one. And it was so much better than anything Louis had ever experienced before, better than feeding, better than Niall's stirfry. This knowledge that Louis would not have to use the pretense of a shared meal in order to have Zayn's full, pillowy lips underneath his own or his warm hands over Louis' hips, slipping down to cup Louis' backside.

“We're both so stupid,” Zayn said, pulling away for a moment and smiling, full, easy and wide open. Louis scoffed but nodded anyway, tapping at Zayn's chest before tipping his finger underneath Zayn's chin and pulling Zayn in for another kiss, relishing in the slow thrust of Zayn's tongue and the firm grip he had established on Louis' ass.

Louis was hard blindingly fast, grinding against Zayn's thigh as he continued to lick into Zayn's mouth. But Zayn was right there with him, kneading his fingers against Louis' bottom before dragging his fingers back up and dipping his digits underneath the waistband of Louis' joggers. Zayn sucked on Louis' tongue while he pressed the pad of a dry finger against Louis' hole and a shudder went through Louis' entire body at the sensation, feeling almost entirely consumed by Zayn in the best possible way.

Even though it had taken them two hundred years to get to this place, Zayn still insisted on going slow, rolling Louis onto his back and pulling his joggers down and off before doing the same with Louis' shirt. Zayn kissed his way from Louis' mouth, over his chin and neck, and down the valley of his chest and stomach. Louis was full on begging for Zayn's mouth by the time Zayn finally wrapped his lips around the head of Louis' cock, sucking him down deep and somehow managing to grin around the mouthful. Louis was cursing, flexing his fingers against the bedspread and doing his best not to buck into Zayn's mouth and make an early mess on Zayn's gorgeous face. It was all just too much, so far away from what Louis had expected when he woke up in the morning, sad, hungry, and utterly convinced that he and Zayn would _never_ , ever be what Louis wanted them to be.

Zayn pulled off Louis' cock with a pop and turned Bambi-soft eyes up at Louis even as he continued to jack Louis slow, smearing saliva and precome over Louis' shaft. “Think you should fuck me, yeah?” Zayn said. “And you can drink from me while you do.”

Louis' entire brain short circuited and he may or may not have died for the second time. “Um,” Louis squeaked before he coughed and cleared his throat. “Uh. Yes. Please?”

“Wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't into it,” Zayn chuckled. “You have any lube in here?”

Louis scoffed. “Do I have any lube in here,” Louis repeated sarcastically. “Of course I do. Check the bedside table.”

Zayn nodded, letting go of Louis' dick to rummage through Louis' things. Louis reached down to wank himself, watching the slight swell of Zayn's ass as he did so. Zayn was still fully clothed, the bastard, but it was kind of incredible to think that Louis would be inside of him soon. It was something that Louis had been dreaming of for actual, literal centuries.

Zayn pulled off his hoodie, gym shorts, and briefs without any real fuss, settling over Louis' thighs and generously slicking his fingers up. He pulled a quizzical looking face as he first started prodding against himself, but it softened into a blissful, relaxed expression once he began to slide the first finger inside. Louis wanted to kiss that face, know what it tasted like and felt like against his own lips, and Louis was ecstatic to remember that he _could_. That they were together, really and truly, and that this wasn't a dream or a thirst-inspired hallucination. Or at least Louis didn't think so. He'd fasted for longer and never had hallucinations this good before, at least.

Zayn worked three fingers into himself before he mumbled that he was ready, poising himself over Louis' cock and grinning nervously up at Louis. Zayn's hands were shaking where they were gripping Louis' shoulder and that was the last thing Louis wanted – for Zayn to be anxious about any aspect of this, for Zayn to worry or think about anything other than how good this was going to feel. Louis made a soft, soothing noise as he held himself steady at the base, watching as Zayn pressed himself down.

“You're beautiful, you know,” Louis said, his mouth falling open as Zayn fucked further down onto Louis' cock. Zayn was so, so tight, but that was almost secondary to what Louis had to tell him. “You're like – fucking smart and resourceful and the best leader we ever could've asked for. And you always take care of me, even when I act like I don't need it. I – I really appreciate you, Zayn. Like. For everything.”

Zayn was almost fully seated by the time Louis finished talking and Louis could feel how red he was, from his declaration, from how intensely Zayn was staring at him, and from how intimate and real all of this felt. Louis felt naked – well, he was naked. But he felt bare in an entirely different sort of way, knowing that sex with Zayn wasn't going to be anything like he'd experienced before. This went beyond searching for release or an escape or just looking to have a good time. This was about really trying to share himself with his best friend, his other half, his _mate_.

Zayn attempted a grin, but it was a little tenuous and watery. He opened his mouth to say something equally soppy, but Louis already knew, so Louis just ducked forward and kissed Zayn instead, smiling when Zayn brought his hand to cup either side of Louis' face.

Louis let Zayn ride him, digging his fingers into Zayn's bony hips and simply basking in the sensations. Louis didn't think he was really capable of anything more involved right now – he was tired and hungry and still sort of processing the past few weeks' events, certainly couldn't involve in anything more vigorous than occasionally circling his hips and punching these sweet little “ _Ahhh_ ” noises out of Zayn's kiss-swollen mouth. So Louis' own orgasm kind of took him by surprise, this sweetness that built in his extremities before it came pulsing out of him, languid and easy as anything.

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed, rising off of Louis' cock with trembling thighs. “Oh – babe. You didn't even drink from me like I said you should've. I'm sorry, I should've reminded you because you must be so thirsty – ”

“I can feed other ways,” Louis answered wickedly once he had regained some semblance of rational thought, grabbing Zayn by the wrist and hauling him up the length of the bed. Zayn seemed entirely baffled by what Louis was talking about, going on and on about how they still had some leftover blood bags in the refrigerator, until Louis manhandled Zayn's bottom directly over his face. Louis licked over Zayn's hole, running the tip of his tongue over the rim and tasting the salty-muskiness of his own come, and Zayn seemed to lose the ability to speak, instead clutching at the headboard and repeating Louis' name like a mantra. When Zayn finally came, it was with one hand on his cock and the other holding Louis' head down so he could better ride Louis' tongue.

 

It was Zayn's idea to go to a club the night they turned Harry, but it was Louis' idea to give Harry his own room so Louis and Zayn could share.

It was also Louis' idea that he and Zayn should get married and refer to the rest of their clan as vampire-babies, but only half of that idea really caught on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://catholicschoolgirl.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xtracalidopechk)


End file.
